


Are You Sure?

by taniaterror



Series: 12 Days of Gallavich Christmas [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 12 Days of Gallavich Christmas, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa with the Gallagher's, Mickey and Mandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a long note to start off. Feeling festive, I wrote 12 Christmas fics. I'll post one a day, ending on Christmas. None of the fics are related to each other and all take place after 4x12.
> 
> ~ Tumblr Christmas prompt - _Anonymous asked: I don't know if you have all the prompts you need for the Gallavich Christmas… but I was thinking of something where all the Gallaghers and Mandy and Mickey have a Secret Santa and Mickey really doesn't wanna do it… until he gets Ian… and then he doesn't know what to get him… and Ian keeps trying to find out who Mickey got… and if you could add some smut in there somehow that'd be awesome, too._ :)
> 
> Ok, like I said, I wasn't gonna write a Secret Santa fic since I also struggle at coming up with gift ideas but I hopefully did this prompt justice. :)

"I don't see why I have to do this shit too!" Mickey huffed.

Ian and Mandy had somehow convinced him to participate in the Secret Santa they and the rest of the Gallagher's were planning this year. Well, it was mostly Ian's dick that did the persuading. And then Mandy wouldn't shut the fuck up about it. They had conspired against him, he just knew. It annoyed the fuck out of him when his boyfriend and sister would gang up on him like that.

It was the first morning of December and the Gallagher's', along with Mickey and Mandy were sporadically about in the kitchen, some sitting, some standing, Fiona cooking breakfast, and Debbie going around with a baseball hat with everyone's name in it for each person to choose.

"Have you forgotten that Ian controls your sex life?" Mandy teased.

"Does not!"

Ian, who was sitting next to Mickey at the table, raised an eyebrow in question at his boyfriend. Mandy and Lip snorted while Fiona began giggling from the stove. Debbie and Carl did their best to hide their knowing smiles.

Mickey clicked his tongue. "Man, fuck all you."

Debbie approached Mickey with the hat. "Last one's yours."

"What, I don't even get a fuckin' choice?" he grumbled, snatching the piece of paper and unfolding it. _Ian_. Of fucking course he would end up with Ian's name.

"Who'd you get?" Ian asked.

Mickey looked at his boyfriend nervously before saying, "Uh, isn't the whole point of this Secret Santa shit for it to be, y'know, a secret?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Fine, I have other forms of interrogation."

"You can't just go waving your dick around every time you want me to do something, Firecrotch."

"Can we not talk about your guys’ dicks," Carl pleaded.

"I second that motion," Lip endorsed, settling down with a plate full of pancakes.

"C'mon you guys," Fiona addressed everyone, "we have to get a move on if we wanna have enough time to buy everyone's gifts today."

Breakfast continued with Ian's superior grin and Mickey grumpily shoveling food into his mouth.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck, Ian… right there," Mickey moaned beneath the redhead.

"See, aren't you glad we skipped Christmas shopping with everyone else?" he asked pridefully.

"Have work anyways," Mickey answered. Suddenly, Mickey roughly yanked Ian's head backwards by his red locks. "Now, shut up and fuck me harder."

Ian forced Mickey's hands above his head and firmly held them down, then angled a leg over his shoulder, pounding Mickey with renewed vigor, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

"Ah, fuck… fuck, fuck." Mickey's words became a string of curses and unintelligible phrases. He squirmed in Ian's grasp, desperately wanting Ian to touch his dick, or at least let Mickey do it himself, but Mickey's struggle was futile.

Ian grinned smugly, tightening his grip on his boyfriend's hands and leg.

Mickey screwed his eyes shut and could feel them start to water, almost in a sweet sense of agony. It wasn't long before he came with a loud groan that turned into a whimper, completely untouched. He turned his head to the side and finding Ian's wrist, decided to bite down hard.

Ian hissed at the mix of pain and pleasure which made him finally reach his climax. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he rode out his release. As he came down from his high, Ian steadily pulled out of Mickey and slumped down next to him, cramped on the small mattress they sometimes shared when they needed space from the Milkovich house.

"You fuckin' suck," Mickey panted, annoyed Ian neglected his dick.

"You come harder that way," Ian reasoned. "And you did say you wanted it hard."

"Whatever…" Mickey grumbled as Ian smirked at him. "Shit, I needa take a shower, supposed to be at the rub 'n' tug in like fifteen minutes."

Ian sighed. "So, who'd you get?" he asked as Mickey sat up.

"What?"

"Secret Santa, who'd you get?"

Mickey furrowed his brow at Ian. "Are you serious? Is _that_ why you didn't touch my dick? Like some sort of punishment?"

Ian's face split into a wide grin.

"Fuck you," Mickey said with barely any bite. "I'm gonna take a shower and then I'm going to work."

Ian continued to smile as Mickey stormed off and disappeared into the bathroom.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to The Alibi, Mickey wondered what the hell he was going to get Ian. Perhaps he shouldn't have passed up Christmas shopping. Now, Mickey was stuck without a gift for his boyfriend and he doubted he'd have another chance to look for one. But then, he and Ian hardly ever got any time to themselves with both their houses always full of people.

Mickey was about a block away from the rub 'n' tug when he passed by a tall building that had been under construction for nearly the entire year and was now being finalized. He didn't know what the building was going to be and found himself oddly curious. It looked like an apartment complex, he thought offhandedly. Mickey continued on his way.

Mickey casually entered The Alibi and spotted Kevin. "Hey, how's everything goin'?"

"Hey, Mickey," Kev greeted. "Everything's good, man. Slow day, but at least I didn't get robbed at gunpoint again, right?"

Mickey glowered, unamused at the joke. "What's with that building, they finally finish it?"

"Looks that way."

"Any idea what it's supposed to be?"

"Apartment building. Why?"

Mickey shrugged. "No reason," he answered, moving towards some of the bar patrons to persuade them into spending some money upstairs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~ Christmas Day ~_

The Gallagher living room was full to capacity, as it usually was, but with more green and red and smiles. Lip and Fiona stood behind the couch where Ian and Mandy sat. Debbie, Carl and Liam were gathered on the floor. And Mickey was sitting in the armchair. Everyone was exchanging their gifts and laughing even though nothing funny was said. Mickey didn't feel all that out of sorts among the crowd of Gallaghers anymore. He wondered when that happened, or how. _Ian_. Mickey was pretty sure Ian was at fault. He chuckled to himself low enough that no one heard and shook his thoughts free from his mind.

Mickey now focused on Ian and Mandy. His sister received a set of earrings and matching necklace from the redhead and she was now going on about how Ian was the best friend she ever had and how they would always remain close no matter what. They embraced in a tight hug and Mickey rolled his eyes at the pair.

Mandy caught Mickey rolling his eyes at her and Ian when she separated from their hug and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Guess that just leaves you, assface."

"Wonder who you got," Ian said sarcastically as he was the only one without a gift.

Mickey flipped his sister and Ian off. He walked over to where they were sitting and without having to say anything, Mandy moved over some so that Mickey sat between her and Ian. Mickey turned towards Ian, who was now sitting with his legs crossed and facing Mickey.

"Is it a ring?" Mandy teased over her brother's shoulder when he reached into his pockets.

Mickey clicked his tongue. "Fuck you, is what it is." Though, he did hand Ian a small square box.

"Ok…" Ian began, taking his gift. "The box is too flat, so it's definitely not a ring."

"Just fucking open it."

The room suddenly became silent as their eyes all watched Ian and Mickey intently.

"You got him a car?" Lip asked curiously when Ian revealed a set of keys.

"Oh, god, please tell me you're not stealing cars now," Fiona begged, remembering how her brothers nearly went to jail because of 'working' with her ex.

"Because pimping is a much more respected career choice," Mandy said sarcastically.

"They're not car keys," Mickey informed, and he swore he heard Fiona breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well, then what kinda keys are they?" Carl asked.

"Maybe they're keys to a house," Debbie quipped.

Mickey looked down at his palms nervously.

"Wait…" Ian started. "Are they?"

"Not a house… an apartment." Mickey muttered.

Ian was genuinely taken aback and didn't know how to react. The room went quiet again, everyone waiting for Ian's response.

"I mean, you're better now… right? And we never… get to be alone. So, if you want… maybe, we could, you know…" Mickey trailed off, avoiding Ian's gaze.

Ian beamed at his boyfriend. After a moment's thought, he bit his bottom lip anxiously and looked up at his older brother and sister as if silently asking for their permission. Fiona and especially Lip had both become so protective of Ian since he was diagnosed with his bipolar disorder. The two eldest Gallagher's exchanged looks of understanding and turned back to their younger brother.

Fiona spoke first. "He's right, you are better. And you haven't been living here for a while now anyways."

Lip hasn't always been the biggest supporter of his brother's relationship with Mickey and he seemed to struggle with his words, scratching his chin apprehensively. "Whatever you wanna do, man."

Ian grinned widely at his brother. He knew that was a big step for Lip.

Mickey was now looking up at the redhead, waiting for an answer.

Ian turned his attention back to his boyfriend. "Are you sure?"

"Would I have gotten you the keys if I wasn't?"

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok, I'll move in with you. Not like you actually asked me though," Ian smirked.

Mickey was about to reply with something witty, no doubt, but was cut off by Ian colliding their lips together.

"Hey, not while I'm sitting right next to you guys!" Mandy groused.

"Ugh, all this boy kissing!" Lip said, rolling his eyes and going into the kitchen and returning with a case of beers.

"Alright, alright," Fiona said, nudging the couple apart and handing them each a beer that Lip brought over. "Congratulations," she added. Fiona held up her beer in a toast and addressed her household. "And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" everyone shouted in a chorus.

Ian turned to his partner. "Merry Christmas, Mick."

Mickey winked back. "Merry Christmas, Gallagher."

 

**Author's Note:**

> That wraps up the first Christmas fic. Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Bonus points to anyone who caught the small Young Avengers reference at the end. ;)
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: i-like-em-sweet.tumblr.com


End file.
